A Twisted Fate
A Twisted Fate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth case of Stonemoor and the eighty-ninth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Green Haven. Plot April and the player stood in the precinct and discussed the mastermind behind the feuding communities, before Emilio reported that they were operating from a banquet hall in the German corner of Green Haven. With no time to waste, Chief Flanagan instructed April and the player to head to the banquet hall, where they found the body of sausage eating champion Gunther Schnee, twisted into the shape of a pretzel. They then suspected Greek businessman Nikolas Matthias, German chef Jonathon Fritz and German musician Noah O’Knight. Soon after, they learned from Todrick that a strange figure had fled from the banquet hall to a German folk bar. Soon after, they found clues to suspect a local binge-drinker Arnold Dreschner, as well the leader of the German community and famed Beerfest organizer Gretl Nagel. Soon after, they found out that the victim's relationship with Noah had soured due to the victim believing he was much more German than Noah was. Soon after, they learned of a fight in the folk bar due to a drunken Arnold hitting on an angry Valentina. Soon after, the detectives found out that Gunther had wanted to take over the German community, which angered Gretl. However in the end, in a twist of events, the team incriminated Nikolas as Gunther's killer. The detectives confronted Nikolas about the devious murder, and the businessman initially denied the accusation until he cracked to confess that Gunther was only the beginning. He then told them that he was sent a video of the German community burning a Greek flag as an act against the Greek community. Angered by the defiant act, Nikolas went to the banquet hall, where he was sure Gunther was the one responsible for recording the video and burning a piece of Greek heritage. When he confronted the sausage eating champion, Gunther denied the accusations of burning the Greek flag, which angered Nikolas and, in a fit of rage, forced him to strangle Gunther and snap his body into a pretzel. Judge South then sentenced the businessman to 40 years in prison for the murder. Soon after, Valentina told them that the district town square had been lit aflame. With the district town square on fire and the flames spreading through Green Haven, the team decided that they had to find out the mastermind's true plans and see if they were behind Gunther's murder and the burning of the town square. The player and Spencer soon returned to the banquet hall where they found a locked journal. They then unlocked it and sent it to Valerie, who revealed that the notebook belonged to the mastermind. The book revealed that the murder of Gunther Schnee was to cause unrest, just like what the mastermind did with accusing the Irish of defacing the French flag and accusing the Greek of being behind the the murder of Esteban Hernandez. They then learned per the notebook that the mastermind had hid some "supplies" at the victim's house. They investigated the victim's house, where they found an empty gasoline can and a burnt lighter. As the can and lighter was severely burnt, Fleur was unable to collect any DNA evidence from the items, however, Fleur could confirm that it was the items used to light the fire, meaning the mastermind was behind the burning of the town square and the spreading of the flames afterwards. Meanwhile, April told the player that she had changed her mind about her boyfriend's proposal for marriage. She then investigated the folk bar with the player as she knew that her boyfriend liked spending time there. They then found Leo's planner and discovered that he was currently at work. April then thanked the player for her help before going to find Leo at work. As Green Haven burned and the numerous firefighters of the city fought to extinguish the flames, Chief Flanagan told them that they would have to track down the mastermind behind it all. Spencer then thought over the communities and then realized that the British community was the only one unharmed by the mastermind's sabotages, which could mean that the mastermind was hiding out in the British corner of Green Haven. Soon after April came, covered in soot stains, explaining that she had found her house in the British community corner on fire. After Spencer asked her what scared her, April told him that she had discovered a body, without their jaw, amongst the flames of her home. Summary Victim *'Gunther Schnee' (found twisted into the shape of a pretzel) Murder Weapon *'Silk Tie' Killer *'Nikolas Matthias' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect listens to German folk music Profile *The suspect wears golden buttons *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect listens to German folk music Profile *The suspect wears golden buttons Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect listens to German folk music Profile *The suspect wears golden buttons Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses the jump rope *The suspect listens to German folk music Profile *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect listens to German folk music Profile *The suspect has blonde hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer uses the jump rope. *The killer listens to German folk music. *The killer wears golden buttons. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Poster, Box of Supplies) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Greek Business Advert; New Suspect: Nikolas Matthias) *Interrogate Nikolas about his advert in the banquet hall. (New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Result: Broken Pieces, Photo of Men) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Champ of the Month Award) *Examine Champion Award. (Result: CHEF FRITZ; New Suspect: Jonathon Fritz) *Interrogate Jonathon about the murder of his champion. *Examine Photo. (Result: Noah Identified; New Suspect: Noah O'Knight) *Ask Noah about being friends with the victim. *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Bloody Rope) *Analyze Bloody Rope. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a jump rope) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate German Folk Bar. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Torn Poster, Beer Mug) *Examine Beer Mug. (Result: ARNOLD D; New Suspect: Arnold Dreschner; Attribute: Arnold drinks beer) *Interrogate Arnold about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Arnold uses the jump rope) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: BeerFest Poster; New Suspect: Gretl Nagel) *Ask Miss Nagel about the murder in her community. (Attribute: Gretl drinks beer) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Bloody Radio) *Analyze Bloody Radio. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music; New Crime Scene: Trophy Display) *Investigate Trophy Display. (Clues: Victim's Trophy, Broken Recorder) *Examine Broken Recorder. (Result: Recorder Restored) *Analyze Recorder. (12:00:00; Attribute: Noah listens to German folk music) *Ask Noah O'Knight about the victim's criticism. (Attribute: Noah drinks beer and uses the jump rope) *Examine Victim's Trophy. (Result: Grease) *Examine Grease. (Result: Bacon Grease) *Ask Jonathon about defacing the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Jonathon listens to German folk music, drinks beer and uses the jump rope) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Arnold about the victim teasing him. (Attribute: Arnold listens to German folk music and uses the jump rope; New Crime Scene: Music Stage) *Investigate Music Stage. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Poster) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Woman) *Examine Photo of Half-Seen Woman. (Result: Gretl Identified) *Ask Gretl about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Gretl listens to German folk music) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster) *Analyze Poster. (09:00:00) *Ask Nikolas about blaming the victim for scandalizing his business. (Attribute: Nikolas uses the jump rope, listens to German folk music and drinks beer) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Stack of Glasses, Bloody Tie; Murder Weapon Found: Silk Tie) *Examine Bloody Tie. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears golden buttons) *Examine Stack of Glasses. (Result: Dented Beer Mug) *Analyze Dented Beer Mug. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (5/6). (No stars) The Pot is Melting (5/6) *Ask Nikolas Matthias about the video. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Journal Notes Revealed) *Analyze Journal Notes. (06:00:00) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Cushions) *Examine Cushions. (Result: Burnt Can and Lighter) *Analyze Burnt Can and Lighter. (06:00:00) *Inform Gretl about the mastermind out there. (Reward: Pretzel Brooch) *See what April needs help with. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate German Folk Bar. (Clue: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Leo's Agenda) *Examine Leo's Agenda. (Result: Leo's Notes) *See what happened to April Moore. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven